


Lover's kiss

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write this it's a little Lestat and Louis fic The better days of the Rue Royal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Claudia....I hate Claudia/Armand x Louis even more I have the second part in a notebook Part two is up yay http://archiveofourown.org/works/701901

I woke just before sun was completely set, I could smell Lestat's french cologne rich, vinilla scent. I could hear Lestat splash water on his face ever so gracefully from the tub of water that was in his room as he hummed an old french lullaby. I laid completely still in my silk lined coffin as I listened to him go about his daily routine. I knew he was going out tonite---out to kill. I sat up as I heard Lestat's soft carefully placed footsteps acrossed the shalacked wood oak floor stopping infront of the door way to my room he leaned against the doorframe. "Ah such a beautiful night" He hummed he seemed to be in a good mood although it was the days before Cludia the simpler days of the Rue Royal. I got out of my coffin standing before the long haired blonde man. "Louis?" He asked me as he played his long pale fingers on the doorframe as if it was the grand piano in the parlor room. I looked at him studying his face his pale,glowing,sad looking face. "Yes Lestat?" I whispered softly turning my back to him as I grabbed my hair brush from the oak table in the middle of the room running it through my long auburn hair putting it up in a pony tail with my silk emrald green bow. "Do you hate me?" he sighed as he leaned against the doorframe his back against it knees to his chest. Do I hate you? I questioned myself he thought about such things I just thought he didn't care about what I felt. I sat lightly on the low standing table thinking I do sometimes but other times no. He was after all the only vampire I knew. "Well" I paused for a minute as he hugged his knees looking up at me with eyes filled with lonelyness, deep depression, pain, suffering a longing for love---"It---It depends on your mood sometimes yes sometimes no and when you don't anwser my questions it gets tidius" Lestat stood swiftlyhis eyes filled with rage "You are a killer Louis! You think I liike not knowing these things you ask about?! I don't like it just as you don't You frustrate me with all these questions when I do not know the answers!" He yelled. I took a step back keeping my distance as he grinded his teeth togeather. I closed my eyes and walked closer to him after I knew he was a little calmed down and grabbed his arm. His face showed anger,frustration but his eyes his deep grey,blue eyes showed the looked of a wounded,hurt,lonely child. Just wanting to be showed what to do. "Lestat?" I asked softly I grabbed Lestat's long, white, boney hands cupping them with mine. Lestat looked at me as I kissed the tips of his fingers ever so softly."Lestat..." I said with that same soft tone. Lestat pulled away eyes filled with water as he sighed deeply, sadly and left. Rejection rose inside me as his soft footsteps faded. As this happened I felt like I was falling into a dark, deep abadon being swallowed up by fear, and lonelyness. The darkness swirled around me is this how Lestat feels? Why I could not leave him? What drew us togeather in this damned life? When I heard the door to the Parlor room open I was sitting on the couch reading. The fire danced against the walls from the fireplace as Lestat laughed and walked over to me "I hate this dizzy feeling" I looked at him he was so calm so dazed as if in a spell. "Well why did you drink from drunk baffoons?" I asked as I laid back on the velvet couch. "Louis" He sang as he sat on the arm of the couch he giggled as he twirled a lock of my hair with his pointer finger. "Lestat..." I asked causiously. He placed his warm hand from feeding on my cheek ever so softly. I brought my hand to his as he moved his face close to mine. "Louis you look so beautiful, radient in this fire light" He whispered in my ear. His voice so gentle, so meaningful it rose the hair on my neck sending an arousing chill down my spine. "My beautiful mon amour" He said as he kissed my jaw bone acrossed to my chin his lips so soft, and warm. I gasped softly as he sat in my lap now bridel style. He looked at me eyes lighting up as he sunk his fangs into my neck I gasped as he sucked the blood flowed into his mouth he moaned as did I. i could hear the pounding of our hearts in perfect harmony. Quickly I was on my back clothes gone as was his in a flash. He then placed his hand flat down on my chest as he thrusted over and over. In my dazed state I stared at him my body moving up and down slowly and in a flash my body filled with warmth because his sweet blood flowed into my mouth. I clutched to his wrist drinking my fill as he thrusted he moaned as his cum filled me. I in return came also "My dark angel my lover merciful death may you live always" He whispered to me softly his head on my chest as I swallowed breathed "Your love and companionship compels me" Lestat said finally as we laid there on the couch. He smirked his lips full and pink. "Your my lover my friend I wish you would understand this" He whispered I never thought he would love me so much was this feeling for me locked up in his heart all these years just festering up inside him? I could not understand what did I feel for Lestat? Was I in love with him? Or did I just hate the feeling of being alone like he did? So many questions filled my head "Louis?" he asked "I want to know" I listened carefully as my body filled with anxiety and nervousness. I could tell he was waiting for an answer and so was I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him close "Lestat I..." I look a long pause staring into his eyes "I love you Lestat" Lestat hugged me happily kissing my lips over and over "Oh Louis I've always loved you sense the moment I lay my eyes on you" He said merrily "I'll always love you till the end of time" Lestat whispered as he fell asleep. I knew as I watched him sleep I wanted to be with this demotic angel for all of eternity. ~END~


End file.
